Warriors: The Battle of Two
by Catlover39
Summary: An AU of Warriors: MoonClan and CloudClan are forming an alliance to overtake the forest. With MoonClan's fierce fighting skills and CloudClan's stealthiness, they will merge into an unstoppable team that leaves SkyClan and SunClan no choice but to become one themselves. Trying to keep the balance of four clans, CottonTail has no choice but to go beyond the warrior code.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were fixed on nothing, staring out into emptiness when suddenly he stood up and traveled in the direction of SkyClan. _I will be in huge trouble, going against the warrior code,_ CottonTail thought to himself. Although RaggedStar did not know about CottonTail's absence, he began to worry at the fact he could be in huge trouble wondering into SkyClan's territory if someone scented him. But in this situation, there was no stopping him.

He wanted to talk with CopperStar, the clan leader, to address a situation back at SunClan. Although he wasn't too big in battles, he knew it might come to one. Gladly, he had his trusted friends SunTail and LightHeart. A shiver ran down his back as he then reached the border between the clans. "This is it," CottonTail reminded his companions, "are you ready?"

In acknowledgment they nodded their heads, determination shining in their eyes. With a flick of his tail, he lead his group down a hilltop to find themselves in SkyClan territory. They kept their bellies low to the ground to clarify a patrol wasn't about. Unfortunately, they scented SkyClan cats coming towards them. Crouching lower, CottonTail noticed his old friend SmallEar with the patrol. SnowPaw, her apprentice, was with her. The apprentice stopped to sniff the air and her fur stood straight up. SmallEar did the same and gave SnowPaw a swift lick behind the ear for praise. She then bolted straight towards the SunClan cats.

The fur on her back began to lie down again when she spotted CottonTail. The apprentice looked bewildered as her mentor welcomed the enemies. "Hello CottonTail. What do you need?" She had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry for intruding but I must talk to your leader, CopperStar. It is very important." CottonTail explained but SmallEar narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is so important?" She inquired, "and why are _they_ here?" The SunClan warriors glanced at each other in slight uncertainty, obviously offended.

"I mustn't speak with anyone but CopperStar," CottonTail defended, "and I couldn't come alone, I need defense." He tried to slide a bit of humor into his response but SmallEar didn't appreciate it.

"I cannot grant a one hundred percent safe passage through my territory," she meowed, "and I will not let you." She finished her statement with a grunt. "You share it with my leader, you share it with his deputy first." CottonTail glanced back at his warriors and they gave a small nod.

"Okay SmallEar, where can I find that cat." She had a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. "Congratulations!" CottonTail boasted. "But that means BluePelt is..." He looked down at his paws, grieving for his old friend.

"Thank you. Now follow me." SmallEar changed the subject and stalked out of their hiding place. CottonTail signaled with a flick of his tail for his warriors to stay back as they parted to where the border of the clans met.

She was sitting on a log licking her chest fur and swiping her paw over her ear. CottonTail stood admiring her when she broke his thoughts, "well?"

"RaggedStar thinks there are two clans forming an alliance. Particularly MoonClan and CloudClan." CottonTail began, "He said he has seen the evidence and CheerHeart, the deputy agrees. They say they have seen FrostStar and AlfaStar meet in each others Clans. LightHeart said she scented them skimming our boarder to hold private meetings at Garden Maze on moons before and after the new moon." CottonTail meowed.

"Do you believe it?" SmallEar simply questioned.

"Well..." CottonTail was looking for an answer, "if they scented them, there's no doubt something is going on and-"

SmallEar searched his face, "and you want to hear CopperStar's thoughts." She finished his sentence for him, "you know, I wouldn't have the guts to do what you are doing." She admitted. CottonTail looked at her confused, "to go behind my leader's orders."

CottonTail felt the need to defend himself, "what! I'm not disloyal to my leader, I need to talk to CopperStar. You know, see what it all means to him."

"It's alright CottonTail, we all do what we think is right, it may be mouse-brained or wrong, but there's a chance it is actually right." She paused for a minute and continued, "are you sure you know what your doing?"

"As sure as I'll ever be." He replied. SmallEar let him gather his group and they wondered to SkyClan's camp. It was a big field, open to the forest. There was tall grass around the border of the camp as well as thistle plants tangled within it. When CottonTail reached the camp entrance, his skin stung by the thorns that scratched him on the way in.

No cat turned their head or even acknowledged the fact there were three SunClan warriors in the heart of the camp. One, however, ran up to greet the newcomers. "Hello LightHeart!" The Gray Tom purred, "and SunTail! You look good, enough fresh-kill?"

"Enough to keep us fed." SunTail responded, "it's good to see you GreyPelt."

"Hello GreyPelt. We need to talk." LightHeart stated.

I know, we do!" GreyPelt agreed. As he then saw LightHeart's gaze stay steady, he noticed she was serious. "Now?"

The two cats walked out of the group of warriors and CottonTail continued to walk with SmallEar and SunTail. "It's been a long time since I last saw this place." CottonTail sighed, "it seems like yesterday we were sprinting side by side on our warrior missions."

To his surprise, SmallEar hissed, "you decided to leave and become a traitor! I missed you and I lost you all because of some stupid she-cat!" Her eyes filled with tears and she stared at her paws.

"It doesn't matter SmallEar, GoldenPaw is gone now." He felt as if his stomach was in a tight knot. "And I'm a fur ball for leaving."

"Then why don't you stay? Why not come back?" SmallEar mewed. SunTail was sitting behind them, his tail neatly resting on his paws. His eyes shone with both curiosity and confusion, as well as worry.

"Do you think CopperStar would let me rejoin your clan? I can't have a paw in both worlds SmallEar. Plus, my heart lies in SunClan, StarClan has chosen my path." Both cats said nothing and CottonTail heard SunTail give a sigh of relief. There were cats staring at them now. Murmuring and whispering to one another, they watched the two cats in silence. A few even snarled, spitting out remarks like, "what's the matter with him? Do I need to rip his tail off SmallEar?" As well as, "what's a traitor doing here?"

SmallEar stood up and walked over to a den covered in tall, dry grass and wheat. As CottonTail walked inside, he saw LightHeart trotting towards them. When he entered, a figure stood up about twice the size of CottonTail. When it stepped into a patch of sunlight leaking into the den, he recognized CopperStar.

"I bring to you a traitor," SmallEar spat, "but an old friend and den-mate." Her tone softened and CottonTail felt a little more relaxed, not knowing how the leader would have reacted to the harsh welcome. "CottonTail has news he wishes to share."

The orange tabby chuckled, " _CottonTail?_ A warrior at last. What brings you here? Do you wish to rejoin the clan?" CottonTail saw SmallEar lash her tail from side to side, predicting she knew the answer.

"No, CopperStar, my heart lies in SunClan." He then explained the evidence and suspicions about the two clan leaders forming an alliance. As he went on, CopperStar's interest deepened and his eyes held a fire-like fury.

"How dare they!" SmallEar interrupted.

"You didn't come here just to warn me, did you?" CopperStar meowed, ignoring SmallEar.

"No. I wanted to, well... Hear what you think we should do." CottonTail admitted.

"I think we need to have our own alliance." CottonTail was stunned by how smoothly he said this. He wasn't at all even expecting that answer.

"Are you sure?" SmallEar broke in, "then there would be two clans..."

"Not quite," CopperStar replied, "the usual business applies, we just have to be there for one another in battle. But if it comes to one, we will fight against you. Now, how do you want to report this to RaggedStar?"

CottonTail froze, not knowing what to say. SmallEar then replied for him, "he doesn't know about this visit." CopperStar held a gaze on CottonTail.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," SunTail stepped forward, "this is our mission."

"You are brave warriors, brave but disloyal." CopperStar started to turn around and head for a spot of short, green grass and started prodding it with his paws.

"We are not disloyal!" LightHeart hissed. CottonTail flicked the tip of his tail to signal silence but she did not obey. "You are not my leader CottonTail! This is not right for a different clan leader tell me what loyalty means!"

"Get out!" SmallEar spat, "everyone but CottonTail!" The two SunClan warriors twitched their whiskers in anger but slipped out of the den.

"Leave SmallEar." CopperStar ordered. The tortoiseshell she-cat hesitated but left the den behind SunTail and LightHeart. Once she was out of sight, CopperStar continued. "How will we talk this over with RaggedStar?"

"If it is convenient for you, we can meet at Garden Maze at sunset tomorrow."

"Alright, now before you leave, I must ask, are you sure you do not want to rejoin SkyClan?"

CottonTail hesitated, "yes CopperStar, StarClan has chosen my path. I will always have a deep respect for my birth clan though."

"Is your loyalty doubted in SunClan?"

"Yes, it will take a while for things to smooth out. I have no doubt in my mind that things won't get better, the clan will grow to me. I know it will."

"Very well." CottonTail touched noses with the leader and headed for the exit. CopperStar suddenly meowed, "SmallEar has a deep regard for you CottonTail."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "CopperStar- I..."

"It is alright young warrior, my daughter will figure out there is no room for different clan love eventually." He stared at CottonTail and CottonTail saw there was a warning in his eyes.

"Alright."


	2. Prepare to Fight

CottonTail woke the next morning in the warriors den. GingerTail, the medicine cat, was pawing at his shoulder, trying to wake him up from his deep sleep. He got to camp late last night and felt as if he was asleep for only a couple of seconds. When he padded out to see the clan working hard, he was surprised to see SilverClaw, a loner, walking alongside TigerPaw. The she-cat was a Russian blue and her silver coat glistened in the sunlight. When she turned her head to see CottonTail, she waved goodbye to TigerPaw by a flick of her tail.

"Good evening CottonTail!" She exclaimed.

"Hello SilverClaw. What are you doing away from the abandoned two-leg house?" CottonTail inquired.

"Oh." A look of disappointment spread across her face, "just trying to help out with the amount of warriors here. You seem to be running low."

Although CottonTail felt offended, she was right. GoldenPaw, FlowerPelt, and FireTail had all died in a battle between MoonClan and SunClan a couple moons ago. "It is nice to see you SilverClaw. What are you working on?"

"SunTail, TigerPaw, LightHeart and I just came back from a hunting patrol. At moon high we will go on the border patrol. In a minute I will start patching up the camp walls from where MoonClan destroyed it."

"Thank you." CottonTail pressed his mussel against SilverClaw's flank. She trotted across the clearing and started patching the walls. CottonTail looked at his paws and GingerTail came out of the den.

"I know who you're thinking about CottonTail." She mewed with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry but you have to let it go, GoldenPaw is hunting with StarClan now." CottonTail whipped his head around and stared at her blue eyes.

"Is it going to be like this everyday? Am I going to get trust from this clan? Is every cat going to hate me for my mistakes?" He looked across the clearing to see SunTail talking with LightHeart and glancing at him. The cats looked away and stalked off in the opposite direction of him.

"What mistakes have you made?" The wise she-cat meowed.

"I left my birth clan and SmallEar hates me now. I made some warriors disobey their leader. Not to mention I am not even allowed in the nursery." CottonTail sighed and searched for sympathy in the tabby's expression but found none.

"SmallEar doesn't hate you, I'm sure she just misses you. The warriors you took to SkyClan trust you. That is why they went with you." CottonTail wondered how the medicine cat knew what he did. They get dreams from StarClan but how could some small trip be so important? "The nursery won't allow just any cat in there anyway," she continued, "It is very protective of its she-cats and kits." Just then she walked off towards her den and left CottonTail standing in front of the warrior's den alone.

He looked around the busy clearing. SilverClaw was patching the wall still and next to her was TigerPaw. SunTail and LightHeart were walking into the nursery and ShinePaw was dragging a clump of moss towards the elder's den. RaggedStar was about to lead the evening patrol out with BrightPelt, YellowTail, and StormPaw. RedFur was on his way with a plump mouse to RaggedStar's den as his sister, TinyPaw ran at his paws. There were three cats, GlossyPaw, DappleFur, and GlistenFur eating fresh-kill by a tree stump as the elders BlazePelt and FlameFur came up to them. CheerHeart, the deputy was watching the kits TorchKit and ScorchKit rustle in the sand. CottonTail stood up and walked towards the nursery.

SunTail and LightHeart were padding out of the nursery with a pleasant look on their faces. When they saw CottonTail approach, SunTail turned around and LightHeart avoided eye contact yet stayed put. "What do you want?" SunTail spat not turning around to face him.

CottonTail glanced at LightHeart, the young cat still didn't look at him but sat down watching the pile of fresh-kill. "I need to talk with you." SunTail's ears twitched but he did not turn. "Both of you." At that, SunTail turned to look at him but a snarl was plastered across his face. "We should eat."

When the cats settled inside the warrior's den, the other warriors left without acknowledging CottonTail. He let out a long sigh and SunTail and LightHeart glanced at each other sympathetically. "I'm sorry I took you to SkyClan," CottonTail began, "but we needed to."

His comrades nodded and LightHeart spoke up, "we doubted your loyalty CottonTail." The grey tabby she-cat admitted, "we thought you would return to your birth clan." CottonTail was surprised his friends didn't trust him.

"Especially because of SmallEar." SunTail added, "we know you like her."

"I do not." CottonTail stated, "she likes me."

"We don't mind," LightHeart meowed, "we just can't be here to disguise you all the time."

CottonTail was about to say something when a shriek sounded from the clearing. The warriors burst out of the den to see YellowTail lying down in the middle of the clearing. Her pelt was soaked in blood and her ear was ripped in half. Her mouth was opening and gaping for air. "MoonClan!" She gasped, "they're coming for camp!" The ripple of gasps ran through the cats.

"Where is RaggedStar?" CheerHeart shouted over the meows of panicked cats.

"Fighting..." YellowTail let out a long moan and her stomach was rising and falling all the more slowly. GingerTail ran out of her den with a leaf of poppy seeds and behind her was ShimmerPaw, who was holding a stick with cobwebs.

"SilverClaw, LightHeart, SunTail, CottonTail, RedFur, and HotFoot go!" CheerHeart ordered, "the rest of you prepare to fight!"

The warriors she called sprinted to the exit. CottonTail couldn't help noticing CheerHeart didn't call any apprentices. The others left, leaving him alone at the exit so he trotted over to CheerHeart. The she-cat was watching the clearing, making sure the elders and kits were hidden. "CheerHeart, we need more cats." CottonTail suddenly said.

"They're coming for camp, we need our cats." She responded, "now go!"

"If we are to keep them from getting to camp, we need more apprentices." CottonTail argued, disobeying her order.

"Fine," she finally mewed, "GlossyPaw, TigerPaw, and TinyPaw go with CottonTail!" The three cats she called came scrambling up to CottonTail, their eyes shining with anger and their tails lashing from side to side. He lead the way into the forest and towards the battle cries. He couldn't help noticing TinyPaw's swiftness. She was right at his paws while the others lagged behind. Then, he noticed TigerPaw's agility. He jumped over logs and ducked under low branches as well as CottonTail. Lastly, he noticed GlossyPaw's focus. She was not as distracted by the scurrying prey or scared by the battle cries as the other apprentices were.

When they reached the battle scene, the apprentices ran into the fight without question. CottonTail hesitated, not sure where to join in. He then saw RaggedStar lying on the ground, his stomach still and his eyes closed. CottonTail instinctively ran towards the motionless leader when a large, white pelted tom jumped onto CottonTail's back. The cat's jaw was locked on his shoulder blade but his stomach was open. CottonTail turned so his back claws could rake the opponent's belly. The MoonClan cat let go of CottonTail and let a shriek of defeat ring from his mouth as he scrambled into the bushes towards MoonClan's territory.

CottonTail reached his leader as RaggedStar gasped and his eyes jerked open. It was not his last life, and he seemed to be as energetic as ever. "Thank StarClan you're alive, I thought that was your last life." CottonTail sighed.

"Not this time." RaggedStar meowed. CottonTail wondered what that could have meant. It could mean this is his last life or he has more to go. Would he have mentioned that at all if he had more to spare? His thoughts were interrupted when an all black cat pounced on him. CottonTail was stumbling in the leaves and dirt as he tried to stand up. When he was about to get up, the cat scratched his flank and another cat chomped down on his shoulder blade again. Tumbling down, the weight on his back was suddenly lifted. He looked up to see SmallEar, the SkyClan she-cat, wrestling with the MoonClan intruder. Her claws were unsheathed as she scratched the cat across the face and grasped his hind leg in her mouth. Blood tricked into her mouth as the MoonClan cat tried to get free.

CottonTail was now face to face with the black cat who scratched his flank. SunTail was close behind him, writhing on the ground as a yellow tabby was was about to pounce him. CottonTail took his claws and scratched the black cat's throat and launched onto the yellow she-cat right before she landed on SunTail. When she fled in the direction of MoonClan, he noticed more warriors approaching. These cats belonged to CloudClan.


	3. Chapter 3

CottonTail knew there was a battle coming. But why so soon? His friends, his den-mates, even his enemies, in which he believed didn't even deserve it, would all die. If CopperStar didn't agree to fight against MoonClan and CloudClan, they would be hopelessly outnumbered, not to mention they already were.

Suddenly, a loud battle cry echoed through the forest. All CottonTail could see was MoonClan and CloudClan cats. Where was his team? A deafening shriek rang in the forest and more SunClan cats burst into the battle, closely followed by SkyClan. CheerHeart, ShinePaw, DappleFur, GlistenFur, and YellowTail, who looked better, came into sight.

CottonTail looked around; YellowTail was fighting a small apprentice who's fighting skills matched her own. CheerHeart was battling AlfaStar, the MoonClan leader, who was about one third bigger than her. ShinePaw was pinned down by a warrior over twice her size as DappleFur launched himself on the attacker of ShinePaw. GlistenFur was fighting alongside GreyPelt, the SkyClan warrior and StormPaw was fighting a CloudClan warrior who was about to launch onto GreyPelt. SunTail and LightHeart were wrestling with FrostStar, the CloudClan leader. SilverClaw was returning from the direction of the abandoned two-leg home with more loners; DarkClaw, LionTail, BlackStripe, and LeopardPelt.

More cats were fighting but CottonTail was then knocked over by a CloudClan cat. The cat hissed and spat and clawed at CottonTail's belly, causing him to freeze. More CloudClan cats surrounded him, hissing and coming closer. SnowPaw, SmallEar's apprentice, came barreling into one, scratching ferociously at his belly. The CloudClan cat raced into the bushes, SnowPaw not far behind to chase him.

CottonTail tried to stand up but a MoonClan cat bit on his hind leg and started dragging him across the ground. With the CloudClan cats running towards him, he saw

TigerPaw, LeopardPelt, RedFur, and BrightPelt fighting the three CloudClan cats and HotFoot coming towards him. The SunClan cat flung himself onto the MoonClan cat, bit his shoulder blade, and scratched his face. The enemy let go of CottonTail to let out a yowl of pain. CottonTail turned around and head-butted the side of the attacker causing him to fall back and scurry into the bushes.

CottonTail noticed the number of SkyClan and SunClan cats had grew and were winning. He let out a cry of victory as did some others. There were only five MoonClan cats and seven CloudClan cats. The leaders of those clans heard the victory cry and retreated into the bushes followed by the members. This time, the whole two clans let out a victory cry all together.

The ground was stained in blood and there were a couple of motionless bodies of other clans. CottonTail looked around and found RaggedStar lying on the ground. He limped towards the lifeless body to see his stomach slightly rising and falling. "RaggedStar!" CottonTail gasped. His belly had a long scratch that was gushing out blood and his throat had teeth marks in it. "GET GINGERTAIL!" He called as ShinePaw ran towards camp.

CheerHeart padded over to sit beside CottonTail. Her eyes were full of tears and she was staring into his eyes. CottonTail had joined the clan less than four moons ago and had known RaggedStar for only a short while. He let him join the clan beside the fact he was from SkyClan. "Oh RaggedStar, this is your last life... Isn't it?" CheerHeart moaned.

"Yes CheerStar, it is." RaggedStar stuttered, "you will make a great leader." CheerHeart gasped.

"No RaggedStar, I'm not ready. I don't know what to do!" She mewed starting to wail. "Who should I appoint deputy? What do I do when I get to Glow Stones? How do I get my nine lives?" RaggedStar just blinked.

"You will know," He simply meowed, turning to CottonTail. "Thank you, for everything. I knew you were the right one." CottonTail stared blankly at his leader.

"What do you mean?" CottonTail asked, "I would have done the same thing in SkyClan..." RaggedStar blinked again, slower this time. He was becoming weaker and weaker.

Just then, GingerTail was sprinting into the clearing with ShimmerPaw at her paws. The medicine cat examined the leader and whispered something to ShimmerPaw. The apprentice nodded and shouted above the cats. "Cats of both clans," she meowed, "RaggedStar is on his last life." A ripple of shock went through the cats. ShimmerPaw waited for silence before continuing, "His wounds... Will not heal." The tiny she-cat looked at her paws, "CheerHeart will become the new leader. After her visit to Glow Stones, she will hence be known as CheerStar. That is all." A murmur of approval went through the cats as they gathered around RaggedStar.

In the leader's last, dying breathe he said, "thank you SkyClan and thank you SunClan. I will hunt with StarClan but will watch over you." The cats moaned and shared tongues with their leader but CottonTail felt weird sharing tongues with his non birth clan leader. Instead he whispered;

"Thank you for letting me join your clan. Why did you? What did you mean when you said 'I was the one?' MoonClan and CloudClan will pay. I will avenge you." He closed his eyes and grieved for his leader. He opened his eyes again to see SmallEar standing next to him.

"You never really knew him, did you?" She mewed with a sympathetic look in her yellow eyes. "He was a great cat, always about peace, never war." She too closed her eyes and whispered something CottonTail could not hear.

"Thank you SmallEar, you saved my life." He suddenly said.

"No problem, it's what friends do." She smiled and walked away.

"Wait-" CottonTail stopped her. She turned around and looked right into his eyes.

"Yes CottonTail?"

"I just- really really appreciate what you did back there. It's not a 'thank you', it's a 'thank you x100.'"

"Oh," she looked at her paws, "was that all?" CottonTail paused, looking for an answer.

"No," he said and touched his nose to hers, "I love you SmallEar." Happiness gleamed in her eyes and she let out a loud purr.

She replied, "I love you too." CottonTail purred too, happy to let the truth spill out. She then looked at him, sadness cutting off her purr. "But, you live in SunClan. I live in SkyClan, it will never work."

"I'll figure something out." CottonTail promised, "I'll make it work out."

 **. . .**

The next day CottonTail found himself on a hunting patrol with LightHeart and her apprentice StormPaw. SunTail was on the border patrol and the other warriors were busy doing whatever. "It'll be fun!" LightHeart had said, "plus, StormPaw wants to train with you, I'm not quite sure why."

"So, what do I do?" The apprentice asked her mentor. "I need to catch up on training."

"Right. So for mice, you go into your stalking crouch." LightHeart began, "be silent on your paws too, they will feel you before they hear you." StormPaw obeyed and got into her hunting crouch. "Now, come towards me." The white she-cat was crawling to her mentor.

"How was that?" She asked with pride.

"I could only get the front view. CottonTail, why don't you answer the question?" LightHeart asked.

"Very good, StormPaw!" He exclaimed and the she-cat started bouncing up and down. "You do need find more balance though, you were putting the weight on your right side." StormPaw was still happy and jumping up and down.

"Okay! Thanks for the advice CottonTail!" She was so happy and eager to learn. CottonTail hoped he would have an apprentice just as good. Then he thought about SmallEar. How could he have an apprentice if he had to figure out how to be with her? She could join his clan- but her father was SkyClan's leader... Perhaps there was some way he could join both clans, or they could be loners?


	4. The Gathering

It was the day after CheerStar got her nine lives from StarClan. The camp was settling down below the High Branch, the place the leader stands to address their clan. CheerStar stood tall, watching the gathered cats and taking deep breathes. CottonTail walked out of the warriors den and sat beside LightHeart, StormPaw, SunTail, and SunTail's apprentice, TinyPaw. Tonight, CheerStar was supposed to choose the new deputy. No cat knew who she was to choose and from the looks of it, neither did she.

"May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting. Tonight, as most of you know, I shall choose the new deputy to take my old place. I thought very carefully of who to choose and I believe StarClan agrees." She scanned the cats, as if making the choice then and there, "CottonTail, come forward." The crowd gasped, some in horror, some in defiance, and some just pure in shock. CottonTail gasped too, not believing what his ears had heard. Reluctantly, his paws still stood up and carried his body below the High Branch.

"With the power of StarClan, I present to you the new deputy, CottonTail." She looked at him, "do you swear by StarClan you will honor, fight, and serve your clan?"

"I do." He replied. The cats were silent, staring at CottonTail in shock when a huge rumble in the distance shook the ground.

"StarClan refuses!" A cat from the crowd shouted, "they do not except the new deputy!" GingerTail stepped forward from her place on a branch lower than the High Branch.

"A storm is just a storm sometimes," the she-cat defended, "it is not always a sign from StarClan." A couple hisses of disbelief rose from the cats but none shouted out.

"Thank you," CheerStar thanked the tabby. "If StarClan shows any more signs, I will appoint a new deputy. Until then, you are to treat him as you treated me." The leader alighted from her spot and trotted to her den, a whole below the tree.

CottonTail stood as well and went to the warriors den. LightHeart and SunTail followed him and as they entered, they saw two cats, DappleFur and GlistenFur, sitting side by side, sharing tongues. "Look what the cats dragged in," DappleFur stopped to mock, "another cat, useless and untrustworthy."

GlistenFur sat a while, not sure of what to say, it seemed. Then she spoke, "if CheerStar chose him as deputy, I'm sure we can trust him." DappleFur snorted and walked out of the den, his tail held high in defiance. "Don't bother with him," she continued, "he doesn't like... Newcomers." CottonTail started to begin the cats of SunClan trusted him, but with DappleFur running around, spreading rumors, and even in the clan, he will never achieved the trust he needed.

He sat in his mossy bedding with LightHeart and SunTail near. Thoughts of the bad things that had happened started to flood his mind. There were still cats in the medicine clearing from the fight between the two clans. He may get kicked out of the clan. He still has to figure out a way to stay with SmallEar. When his mind started to calm down, he began to fall asleep.

...

The night had engulfed the cats of the forest as the full moon had shown brightly over them. It was the night of the Gathering at Garden Maze, a place where the four clans meet in peace for one night. CheerStar had already gone to the Glow Stone and received her nine lives from StarClan. Last night, CottonTail became deputy, but still, some of the clan did not trust him. The cats she chose to go tonight included; CottonTail, LightHeart, SunTail, RedFur, YellowTail, BrightPelt, StormPaw, ShinePaw, ShimmerPaw, and the elders FlameFur, BlazePelt, and HalfTail.

With CottonTail and CheerStar at the front, they went into the forest towards Garden Maze. They had to pass SkyClan territory, in which they bumped into the SkyClan cats on the way. Traveling together, CottonTail saw SmallEar and CopperStar catch up to them to take their place at the front. "Hello CottonTail," SmallEar mewed.

"Hi SmallEar, how's the clan life going?"

"Well, SkyTail just had kits and CloudStorm is a proud father. How about you? Why are you at the front?"

"I, uh, became deputy," CottonTail replied. SmallEar's whiskers twitched.

"Oh, good for you," She glanced at him worried. Suddenly, she side-stepped towards him and bumped him down into a shallow valley. As they were stumbling, the two leaders stopped.

"You two okay?" CopperStar asked.

"Yep," CottonTail responded, "what was that for?" He whispered turning to SmallEar.

"We needed time to talk. So, how's the plan? You know, to be together?" SmallEar meowed.

CottonTail stuttered, "to be honest, I'm not quite sure. Your not going to like this but being loners actually slipped my mind, as well as just having it be a secret." SmallEar twitched her ears in dismay.

"CottonTail, how are we going to be together if we are both to become leaders... Which clan will we stay in? I can't leave my father's, and I suppose you can't keep flip-flopping loyalties. Especially now that you're a deputy..." SmallEar whined. CottonTail thought for a moment.

"Any comments on being loners?" CottonTail brought up. SmallEar seemed annoyed at his thought but simply meowed;

"Maybe, it's a very big change and two deputies leaving, that might really effect clan life."

"You two done having social hour?" RedFur questioned, sliding into the valley, "odd place to talk in my opinion."

"Uh- we were just waiting till the two clans passed to make sure the elders weren't stragglers." SmallEar said.

"Cool, but ShimmerPaw and I are the caboose.

"Thanks," CottonTail added, "see you at the Gathering." He slid up the slope with RedFur and SmallEar behind him. Once they traveled a little farther, they crossed the two-leg bridge and passed SilverClaw and her friends' abandoned two-leg farm house. Right now, they are probably sharing stories about their old clan loves and/or eating delicious prey. 'After all, SmallEar and himself could be in there,' CottonTail thought, 'peacefully living amongst themselves and their friends.'

Once they reached the front of the group, they approached the Garden Maze. There were four entrances. One had a sun carved into the sand by SunClan cats. Another had a cloud shape which showed the symbol of CloudClan, and the other two had a moon which resembled MoonClan, and lastly one a square with clouds, the sun on the West, and the moon in the East in which was the SkyClan symbol.

CottonTail had been to multiple Gatherings before but never in SunClan. When the two clans split up, they entered through the sun-symboled entrance and followed a path. Suddenly, CottonTail could smell the mixture of MoonClan, CloudClan, SkyClan, and his clan, SunClan. They took a right turn and found themselves in a beautiful clearing with flowers and trees and birds. CottonTail followed CheerStar and said goodbye to SunTail and LightHeart. They went up a rock that was glossy and poked out of the ground. CottonTail stood by the other deputies, SmallEar, NightShadow, and FluffTail.

NightShadow was an all black cat with golden eyes. His muscles were tense as he was standing straight and tall. FluffTail, the CloudClan deputy, was gently grooming himself. He had long fur that was matted in clumps and his tail was bushy and clean. He was all white and his eyes were a light blue. SmallEar was listening to the noises around her and seemed somewhat alert. Her beautiful eyes darted from one side of the clearing to the other.

"Let the Gathering commence," AlphaStar, the MoonClan leader announced. Just then, FrostStar, the CloudClan leader stepped forward. He explained how SoftPaw had become the new medicine cat apprentice and WhitePelt was taking care of new kits named SilkKit and FogKit. It seemed as though the battle between the four clans never even happened. Clan business was addressed and that included CottonTail's new rank. The MoonClan leader stepped forward once more to talk about something other than normal clan life.

"We have found kittypets wondering in our territory," he began with a snarl, "many a moon. We have killed all the ones we have found. All but one." CottonTail froze, a kittypet with a warrior-like skills? AlfaStar continued, "his name is Rascal." CottonTail couldn't help but feel like he recognized the name... Rascal... He repeated to himself... SilverClaw's brother!


	5. kits

Wake up CottonTail," CheerStar giggled looking down at him on the floor, "I need you to order the patrols."

"Okay CheerStar," he said trying to sound awake, "I'll get to it right away." When he looked around the dim atmosphere of the warrior's den, he saw HotFoot sleeping on the other side of the den and LightHeart close to the middle. He decided to let his friends sleep and gather others. When he walked out of the den, he noticed SilverClaw in the clearing once more.

"Hello CottonTail!" She exclaimed, "I came to congratulate you on being deputy!"

"Thank you SilverClaw, and tell the others I really appreciate them helping out with the battle of MoonClan and CloudClan." Suddenly he remembered the last Gathering with the talk of her brother Rascal. "Did you hear about Rascal?" SilverClaw looked distressed.

"Please don't tell me he is with StarClan," tears formed in her eyes.

"No, no, he is alive... Yet in trouble of death, he is also an intruder according to MoonClan." She let out a wail of sadness.

"We have to protect him CottonTail!"

"But he is a kittypet, and the only one to survive and escape MoonClan territory. He will be fine SilverClaw." The she-cat had her claws flexed out, grabbing the earth beneath her. Her tail lashed from side to side yet her eyes had a glint of what seemed as though as defeat.

"I thought you cared!" She hissed, "I thought I meant something to you, I thought you were a good hearted cat..." She paused, closing her eyes and her head hung low, "I thought..." She opened her eyes and stared at CottonTail. After a moment of silence, she turned around and strolled to TigerPaw's side where he gave CottonTail a look of uncertainty. CottonTail wondered what just happened when his thoughts were interrupted by LightHeart and HotFoot.

"Well," HotFoot said with a sigh, "that went great."

"Very," LightHeart mewed. Cottontail turned around.

"What went well?"

"SilverClaw never said it?" HotFoot questioned.

"Said what?" CottonTail asked again.

"Come in the warriors den." When CottonTail went into the warriors den, he saw LightHeart sitting in the back corner, her white back facing CottonTail. "First of all," HotFoot began, "SilverClaw likes you, she came to admit it."

"But," CottonTail meowed, "SmallEar and I love each other." CottonTail gasped at his own words. How could he have blurted such a secret out to the warriors. "Um..."

LightHeart turned around, gleaming with pride. "CottonTail! Oh good!" HotFoot smiled.

"Feeling better?" HotFoot inquired.

"What's going on?" CottonTail narrowed his eyes.

"Well," LightHeart mewed, "I'm a queen!" CottonTail looked at HotFoot, he didn't think they were so close.

"With whom?" He questioned, "HotFoot?"

"NO!" Both cats shouted.

"With GreyPelt, the SkyClan warrior," LightHeart squealed, "you're not the only one who has love for a cat in a different clan." She walked up and touched noses with CottonTail. "So SmallEar, huh?" She teased, "you two would look so cute together.

"Thank you LightHeart. Does GingerTail know about you being a queen?"

"Yes, I told her at dawn. Aren't you happy?"

"Of coarse," CottonTail exclaimed, "how are you going to be with GreyPelt though?"

"Same goes for you and SmallEar. What have you thought about?"

"Well, we may be loners," CottonTail mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Hotfoot interrupted, "but you're deputy!"

"Indeed, but I am not sure what to do. Mind going on a patrol with me? We can talk about it then."

"Sure," the cats agreed. When they walked out of the den, the sun was about right above the cats. ShimmerPaw came running up to them and CottonTail sighed, can he ever relax?

"Why don't you two take RedFur instead, turns out I have other things to attend to." CottonTail said turning to look at them. LightHeart let out a mrrrow of laughter and HotFoot nodded. When CottonTail turned back around, ShimmerPaw was sitting down, staring up at him. "What's up ShimmerPaw?" He asked.

"GingerTail wants to talk to you," she said, "she is in the medicine clearing."

"Thank you ShimmerPaw." CottonTail thought about how close the apprentice and medicine cat were. Suddenly he began, "do you have a secret?" She looked side to side.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Of course, but yours seems to be important."

"It may be..." She paused and looked down, "can I tell you?"

"Nothing is stopping you." The tiny apprentice leaned close to his ear.

"I want to be a medicine cat, help others and talk to StarClan."

"That is a wonderful secret," CottonTail mewed, "why don't you share it?"

"The other apprentices will make fun of me. They will think I'm different and weird, just like a runt."

"TinyPaw is a runt," CottonTail explained, "do you think she's weird?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Okay, then why don't we go talk to GingerTail about it?" ShimmerPaw nodded. When they padded to the medicine clearing, he saw ShimmerPaw look down and her tail dragged across the dirt.

"ShimmerPaw?" GingerTail said peeking out of her den, "what's the matter?"

"She has a secret," CottonTail said, "and she wants to share it."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She snapped, "these berries aren't going to-"

"I want to be like you!" ShimmerPaw suddenly interrupted, "I want to be a medicine cat." GingerTail looked stunned. She walked all the way out of her den and touched noses with ShimmerPaw.

"I know."

"You do?" ShimmerPaw asked.

"StarClan said a young cat with the love and pride of StarClan themselves would save the clan. I knew it was you." A long silence followed.

"So," CottonTail meowed, "you needed me?"

"Ah yes. ShimmerPaw, why don't you go and get some Black berries?"

"Yes GingerTail." When the small cat ran out of the clearing, GingerTail spoke in a firm, and serious voice.

"CottonTail, has LightHeart shared her news with you?" He nodded, "soon, her litter will come."

"Already?!"

"She has kept this secret for too long. It has been moons CottonTail. She may not go on ANY patrols, hunts, or even train with her apprentice, keep her away from those sorts of things. Next time you see her, tell her to stay in the nursery too."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." CottonTail walked out of the clearing and saw LightHeart strolling to the exit with RedFur and HotFoot.

"WAIT!" CottonTail shouted, almost getting every cat's attention. He trotted up to LightHeart, "I need you to take care of something for me. Why don't you go get StormPaw and tell him to go with them instead?" LightHeart searched his face for a moment then went to the apprentice den. When she came out, StormPaw was with her and as the patrol left, she plopped down.

"What?"

"GingerTail told me to not allow you to go on patrols." She flinched, looking heart-broken.

"Fine, I'll go hunting, then take StormPaw to the training hollow."

"Nope, can't do those either."

"What am I supposed to do then!?"

"Sit in the nursery." Her whiskers twitched but she got up and walked towards the nursery. SilverClaw then walked up to CottonTail.

"Not such the charmer today, huh?" She joked.

"Not as I hoped to be."

"What's on your mind?"

"You," he answered.

"Me?! Oh, they must have told you," She looked at her paws.

"Yes and I have to tell you a major secret. I love SmallEar and she loves me."

"Awesome," she said slightly enthusiastic, "great.

"I also have a request."

"Anything CottonTail."

"Can we live with you and your friends." She paused, stunned at his favor.

"...Of course!"

"Thank you." It was official, they were to become loners.


End file.
